


[Cover Art] for "The Yellow Poppies" by SilentAuror

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The Yellow Poppies" by SilentAuror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Yellow Poppies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774741) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



I was out on a walk yesterday and having passed some flowers growing on the shingle near where I live I thought, 'they'll do,' and took a snap to use when creating this cover art. Not sure if this is relevant to the story but, hey, they are Horned Poppies, _Glaucium flavum,_ which are found on beaches in the UK. They have very strange long seed pods (the green horn-like things are immature ones) and a special waxy coating which protects against the arid growing conditions. Probably not the yellow poppies the author was thinking about when they wrote the story but as I like to use my own photos in these things they will have to do

As for the story, it's a second very clever Series Three fix-it to add to the collection I seem to be making, and one that uses all the events but re-writes them in a way that Messrs Gatiss and Moffatt could really learn from. I do hope the author will be writing again after Series Four as I think we are going to need helping get over that one as well. .

 

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/mNThqs0QSlyiYUl158UFgdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
